modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Closet? You'll Love It!
|image = File:MF-S6E17.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |season = 6 |episode = 17 |total = 137 |writer = Elaine Ko |director = Ryan Case |production code = 6ARG11 |airdate = March 4, 2015 |previous = Connection Lost |next = Spring Break}} "Closet? You'll Love It!" is the seventeenth episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on March 4, 2015. Plot Summary Jay and Claire scramble to shoot a Pritchett Closets commercial in response to their competitor's new and catchy ad, but there might be some creative differences between father and daughter. A peeping-Tom in the neighborhood keeps using a drone to spy on Gloria sun-bathing so Phil, Luke, and Manny make it their mission to take it down. Elsewhere, a tone-deaf Lily prepares to perform in her school talent show and Cameron is more worried about it than she is, and Haley's feelings for Andy become even more complicated when he gets rushed to the hospital with appendicitis. Episode Description Cameron tries to distract his "tone deaf daughter" by over-scheduling her entire day so she can miss her talent show. After Mitchell protests, Cameron is up to find a mutual solution that ends up being him singing "Kung Fu Fighting" and Lily yelling, dressed in a gi. Mitchell quickly comes to learn that the only reason Cameron is skeptical toward Lily’s performance is that of his nemesis, Andrew, who will attend the talent show as well, to support his child. Mitchell puts the foot down and decides that Lily will be performing at the talent show, with or without Cameron’s support. At the talent show, after a powerful performance by Lily's classmate and Andrew revoking his daughter from the show, the couple decides to repeal Lily’s performance as well. Claire is assigned to create a new advertisement for the family business when the competitor company releases a new, catchy ad. After contacting her father, she learns that Jay has already decided to re-shoot the company's old commercial that he did back in the days. In the old commercial, Jay appears at the end pronouncing a slogan that reads "Closet? You'll Love It!", the meaning of which no one can understand. Claire expresses her concern about the commercial failing to reach the popularity it once did, but Jay decides to dismiss her skepticism and go on with it. During the shootings, the crew express their dislike from a "marketing standpoint" but no one wants to tell Jay about it and they ask Claire to inform Jay about the change of the concept. Claire ends up fighting with Jay about it and she tells him that everyone thinks he is grumpy, even his grandchildren, something that leads Jay to be smiling all the time to prove that he is not grumpy. In the meantime, Phil and Luke arrive at Jay's to hang out with Manny's and Gloria by the pool. While Gloria enjoys the sun in her swimsuit, a drone flies around her spying her and recording her with its camera. Phil, Luke, and Manny try to destroy the drone or drift it away but a series of events leads to a video of Phil exposing his genitals being uploaded on YouTube and going viral. The three of them take it personally and they want to find the source that controls the drone by following it, something that leads to another video being uploaded on YouTube with their failure. After that, they are determined to break the camera by throwing balls at the drone while Jay joins their attempt. Finally, the drone is destroyed by Gloria who shoots it with a gun from the balcony leaving the men to believe that they are the ones who took it down. Meanwhile, Haley, Chase, and Andy are at a double date but Andy's girlfriend, Beth, fails to appear once again, which makes Haley even more suspicious if her being Andy's girlfriend is only on his mind. Later on, Andy ends up in the hospital with appendicitis and Haley rushes to his side. At the hospital, Andy is on drugs and fell asleep, which gives Haley the opportunity to confess her feelings towards him right before Beth walks in. Haley, stunned seeing her there, leaves the room and Andy opens his eyes revealing that he was not sleeping while Haley was talking to him. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey *Robbie Amell as Chase *Jeremy Scott Johnson as Andrew *Matt McGrath as Simon *Laura Ashley Samuels as Beth *Michael Bunin as Director *Joe Mande as Ben *Zola Odessa as Naomi *Chris Farah as Teacher *Pierce Wallace as Joe Pritchett *Jenny Marlowe as Nurse *Millie Brown as Lizzie Continuity *Andrew's third appearance ("Undeck the Halls", "Regrets Only"). *Andy's tenth appearance. *This episode marks the first on-screen appearance of Beth, Andy's girlfriend, who was previously mentioned in "A Fair to Remember", "Other People's Children", "The Wedding (Part 1)", "The Wedding (Part 2)", "The Cold", and "Queer Eyes, Full Hearts". * This is also the first episode in which Ben and Simon appear. Trivia *Aside from a few interview scenes, the Dunphy household does not appear in this episode. *Alex does not appear in the episode. * Jay's old closet commercial is shown in widescreen 16:9 even though widescreen television would not have existed at the time. Cultural References Gallery MF-Logo.png fair.jpg hospital.jpg Penguin.jpeg AH Hospital.jpg I should go.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content